


The Cursed Child

by teamchaosprez



Series: Self Indulgent Nondespair AU [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo, a mysterious baby appears on kiyo's bed, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Korekiyo's life changes in a sudden and unexpected way.





	The Cursed Child

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i stayed up until 1am to finish this.

Korekiyo Shinguji had a routine, and when he fell into bed within ten minutes of the set time and went to sleep the previous night he did not expect for it to be changed so suddenly and so permanently. It started in the very early hours of the morning, when he stirred at a gentle weight suddenly resting against the bed beside him, tugging the blanket a little tighter against him, but he was so exhausted that he didn’t wake completely and just fell back asleep. It continued a few hours later, when he was woken completely by a loud cry from the very weight that had just been placed on his bed, and suddenly jumped to an actual sitting position, his heart pounding harshly in his chest as his head turned quickly.

A baby was there.

Their face was scrunched up, their fists curled into angry little balls beside their head as they sobbed. Korekiyo could see that this was a newborn, most likely less than a day old, naked and vulnerable and  _ screaming _ so loudly that it made an ache form in his forehead. He was confused, tired, felt slightly panicked because somebody must have come into his room and lay this infant in his bed while his face and scars were visible; only ever seen by himself and his bedroom ceiling and his shower. Then he was confused, because in all his studies the only stories about children suddenly appearing in one’s bedroom rather than their front porch while they were asleep was in mythology or novels.

Still, he felt bad just letting the child scream, so he gently lifted them in his arms, used a sheet to separate the bare skin of his arm from the bare skin of the baby. They seemed to calm rather quickly the moment he lifted them, their face changing to something more peaceful and less red and tearstained. Amber eyes blinked up at him, and now that this child was no longer in hysterics, Korekiyo could see many of his own features. His own features if they were not marked by scars.

They cooed gently at him, and Korekiyo’s panic gave way for a moment to a moment of calm. Still, he was afraid and confused. He couldn’t remember having sexual relations with anyone in the last nine months, or ever being pregnant, for that matter. The baby yawned, and their eyes closed as they began to fall asleep. His first thought was that he needed to go see Mikan, ask her if she could find out what happened to get a baby in his bed; maybe they were abandoned here?

Still, he only knew of one other person who looked even half as much like him as this child did. And she had been dead for over a decade. Even just thinking about her at this point was enough to make his stomach churn and panic build in his chest. No, no, they couldn’t be hers… the child’s thick dark eyelashes fluttered as they looked up at him, apparently sensing his panic, and he forced himself to take a breath and relax. He didn’t have time to think about his abusive dead sister. He needed to get to Mikan.

Korekiyo began to gently put the child down, but the moment their back hit the soft fabric their face scrunched up and a whine left them as though they were going to begin crying again. Frantically, he lifted them again into his arms and against his chest, and he quickly glanced to the mirror above his dresser. There had to be a way he could prepare for the day with a baby in his arms. He could probably forgo the binder, throw on a pair of pants. At least until he had everything sorted out.

Holding the baby against his shoulder, Korekiyo quickly tied a mask around his mouth and chin without even really thinking about which one he was putting on. This was a weird day, he was sure he could do more things out of the ordinary and not be careful about everything for once. All he needed to do was get this whole mess sorted out. He glanced down at the child beside his face, watched them sleep for just a moment. He wondered if he would ever see them again after he brought them to Mikan.

* * *

“It looks like she’s your biological daughter, but I can’t seem to trace any other biological parents,” Mikan explained to Korekiyo as she handed him a piece of paper detailing the baby’s blood type and declaring none other than the one and only Korekiyo Shinguji as their biological parent and a singular question mark where the other parent’s identity should have been. He furrowed his brows, looked a little closer before he was forced to lower the paper when the infant was handed back to him. “Congrats!”

“Wait, I don’t understand,” Korekiyo spoke quickly, taking a step towards Mikan and watching her flinch and go back a step. “I have not had sexual relations with anyone in recent months. In recent years, even. I have not gotten drunk enough to sleep with anyone without remembering it, either.” He calmed down rather quickly, though, when he felt the baby stir in his arms, and glanced down at her before taking a step back and closing his eyes for just a moment. “Are you sure there’s no evidence of another biological parent? I don’t remember… being pregnant, or having sex like I told you before, but… babies don’t just spawn out of thin air into their parents’ beds. That’s something out of a myth.”

“I know, but there’s really no evidence. I’m sorry, I know it doesn’t make sense scientifically.” She let out a heavy sigh, glanced down at the baby. “Do you want me to take her back? You don’t have to raise a child you didn’t plan or want. It would probably be better to just find her a family with adoption than it would be to just leave her with someone that wouldn’t be able to raise her lovingly.” She almost seemed to speak from a pained point of view, and Korekiyo pitied her for a moment.

“No. Just because she was unplanned does not mean that she is unwanted.” Korekiyo’s voice was firm, and he held the baby a little closer to him. She made a little noise, and he glanced down in a panic to make sure that she wasn’t hurt or anything. “I will raise her. I’m going to have to do a lot of work today to make sure that she has everything she needs at least for a little while, but… I will give her a good life.” A better childhood than he ever had, that was for sure. He had never felt so sure in his life, not even when he decided to study anthropology for the rest of his days.

Some changes had to be made, he had to do less field work, he probably had to call the person that he was supposed to travel with in two weeks and tell about various legends about northern Japan, but he was going to be there for as long as his new daughter needed him. It was an unexpected change, but not an unwanted one. His shoulders jolted slightly when he heard Mikan speak up again.

“I’m glad, what are you going to name her?” Mikan asked, and Korekiyo realized that he hadn’t even considered that in the few hours he had her. He had been thinking that he wouldn’t keep her much longer than the few hours it took to take her to the nurse and find someone who actually made her. He hadn’t considered the possibility that  _ he _ made her, and  _ he _ would get to keep her. Korekiyo blinked, looked down at her little face and tried to think of a good name for her. 

She opened those big amber eyes, blinked twice and looked up at him, and it hit him. Kin; meaning gold, just like her eyes. “Kin Shinguji,” he spoke out loud, trying to get a taste for the name and how it sounded on his tongue. She cooed softly, seemed to respond pretty well to that choice. “Hello, Kin,” he spoke, his voice soft and caring, more than it ever had been in speaking to anyone before. His child. This was his child. Somehow, now that she had a name, it was hitting him, and she cooed softly again, made a little raspberry noise with her lips, and Korekiyo couldn’t help but laugh softly.

He looked up to find Mikan watching him with a soft smile, and he thanked her quietly, began to write a check to cover the expenses for a visit only for her to wave him off and tell him that it was her pleasure. Korekiyo held Kin a little tighter in his arms and turned on his heel, walking out of the nurse’s office and making his way back to his car so that he could make it back to the small house he resided in.

There was an empty bedroom there, one that he had been considering turning into a sort of display room for the various items of anthropological value he kept around the house, but it would have to turn into a bedroom for Kin now. He kissed her soft little forehead gently as he put her down and secured her in the carseat that he borrowed from Rantaro and Kokichi, made sure that she was safe but with the straps not too tight, and began making a list in his head as he began to drive away from the clinic.

* * *

 

Kin was very young when she expressed an interest in the legends and fairytales that her father studied; she was less than a year old when she learned the word “story” and began demanding it of Korekiyo every time he went to lay her in her crib. He went so far as to research more age appropriate fairytales and legends to tell his daughter. He was so pleased that she seemed to share his interests, even at such a young age, and he was so proud of her intelligence and her maturity.

Some of his friends were a little afraid of her, because she could often be cryptic and say things in a way the other children (and some of the adults) did not understand. Even Korekiyo sometimes struggled to wrap his head around her words, though he supposed that it was only because she was a child and would often babble assorted nonsense whenever she saw fit. Regardless, he always did his best to listen and pay attention, knowing it was imperative to her development - and he was interested in what she had to say, anyway, so proud of the little life he’d created without meaning to.

Despite being untainted and unscarred, so unlike him, Kin wanted to follow in his footsteps. She wore long dark skirts and dresses, liking the way dark colors went with her hair and loving the way the fabric flowed around her legs and lower body. She even insisted on having a mask made for her, one that was pastel pink and fit her face perfectly - Korekiyo was so fascinated and honored that she wanted to look more like him despite already being identical. She looked so cute in her dresses and her little mask that the anthropologist was sure that no other human being could quite catch up to her.

When she was four years old, he escorted her to her first day of school, and although he was worried she would be unable to connect with the other children, she was incredibly excited and seemed to vibrate a little with every step closer they got to the building. She was so excited to learn and make new friends; excited enough that it even quelled some of Korekiyo’s anxiety. 

“Love you, Daddy!” she chirped in her little voice when he kneeled down to give her a hug and say goodbye, and Korekiyo was reminded of the beauty of humanity.

“I love you too, my golden child,” he told her, and watched her go off to the beginning of her own life.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed! and check out the rest of my kidfics series!


End file.
